polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative Docket
''Add bills to propose at the next session here. The speaker will address them at the start of the session. * '''Anti-Cuck Amendment-' PM may be instantly removed with an 80% vote and a vote will be immediately held to replace him, instead of dissolving Parliament completely. * Unicameral Amendment-''' Remove the Plebian House, leaving only the Patrician house * 'Jewish Burden Relief Act-' Gas all kikes indiscriminately * 'Upper House Designation Act -' All new members of Upper House must spend one day as Independent before registering with a party. This will eliminate the amount of members around for 1-2 threads, and will make updating seat/party count easier. The elimination of the members with no long lasting interest will benefit the reliability of the votes and their quality. You will list as Independent upon joining, and the next day will be able to choose your party. I, Talos Independent, will take charge(explain rules) of these independents during the 24 hours as it is my bill until they align with their party of choice. * 'The Wiki Preservation Act -' A governing body must be appointed to oversee the maintenance and protection from vandalism of the Wiki. * '''The Required Debate Act - Will require a minimum of 30 minutes of discussion between such time as the bill is introduced by the Speaker and voted upon. * The Leadership Stabilization Act -''' A firm line of succession must be established to prevent a government crisis in the case of a resigning PM. * 'The Parliamentary Size Act -' The Patriarchy shall be fixed at 270 seats. The House of Plebes will be fixed at 435 seats. * '''The Parliamentary Deliberate Democracy Act - ''The Patriarchy shall reduce it's seats to 50 to allow for a more deliberate discussion and policy making'' * The Parliament Building Relocation Act - ''To move the parliamentary building to 8chan'' * The Loki Act -''' No legislation shall be passed that would force the disbanding of a political party or ban them from participation in parliament. * '''The Political Identity Preservation Act - ''To prevent forced renaming of parties, as it might result to disbanding; see Loki Act'' * The Straya Remembrance Act -''' 1.There shall be two daily sessions, one that matches up with Australo-Pacific time and one that works for North American and European schedules. 2. The next 6 sessions will be scheduled in advance at all times on the wiki. * 'The Clusterfuck Prevention Act -' All new parties are required to have 3 active members and an effective means of non-thread communication. * '''The Orientation Proposal '-' Proposes that Parliament writes up an Orientation for new MPs/players. * 'The Pleb Representation Act -' The lower house, or House of Plebes, shall be maintained, and its composition shall be determined by vote of anons from other threads. The House of Plebes will vote on constitutional amendments and Prime Minister elections but their total votes only count for 20% of the total, while the Patriarchy voted count for 80% of the total. Bills that don't ammend the Constitution can be passed by the Patriarchy without House of Plebes approval. * '/pol/ Bill of Rights -' 1. Right to freedom of speech * 'Secure Salts Act -' All MPs and non-MP party members must use secure salts (##) tripcodes, for their protection and to prevent infiltration. Let us improve the quality of our Patriarchy.